


to you alone

by shemeanswell



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Ryan is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shemeanswell/pseuds/shemeanswell
Summary: ryan is gone and shane finally believes in ghostsno ships but i guess it could be if you squint.





	to you alone

> _cried out, to you alone_

_what's in you? throw me a bone_

> _oh life, what did you know?_

_how do we ever decide?_

shane bolted awake. he sat up in bed, catching his breath. he stared at his open bedroom door. he opened his phone to see his lockscreen of him and ryan together, a week before the accident that would take his best friend’s life. shane looked at it for a moment before seeing the time. 3:00 am. of course. he stepped out of bed and walked to his dimly lit bathroom. he took a paper cup and filled it with a small amount of water, and drank it. he set the cup down and looked at his sleep deprived face in the mirror. as he blinked, he thought he saw a figure stood behind him. but it was only for a split second, and he was so tired. so he exited the bathroom slowly and entered back into his dark bedroom. clothes were strewn about on the floor, and there was a chair sitting in the middle facing the door.

it was raining outside. he looked out the window, and saw a figure standing in a black coat, in the middle of the road, staring up at his window.

shane stared back. it was ryan. of course it was. he smiled, and went back to sleep.

> _careful love, blow it away_

_let's go there, what do you say?_

> _oh life, why did we wait_

_how do we get to the sky?_

shane laid in his living room one night, scrolling through twitter. the only light was coming from his kitchen, where the ceiling light flickered ever so often. all of a sudden his doorbell sounded. he reluctantly stood up and answered the door. no one was there, but when he looked down he saw a blue ball.

he picked it up, and closed the door.

> _called out, to you alone_

_what made you? maybe you know_

> _oh life, let it all go_

_how do we get to the sky?_

shane found one of ryan’s shirts in the back of his closet one day. it was gray, and had a few buttons on the top and along the sleeves. he stared at it, remembering how he had kept it here as an extra for when ryan stayed over. and slowly, he sank to the floor, breaking down.

as he sat crouched on the floor in his empty bedroom, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

> _cried out, to you alone_

_what's in you? throw me a bone_

> _oh life, what did you know?_

_how do we ever decide?_

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what this is? i guess a songfic but i didnt. base any of it on the lyrics fhdofsfhd. song is to you alone by tom rosenthal. i wasnt sure how to end it either. hope u liked it. leave a comment please


End file.
